


happy fools

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [63]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec: Do you know why restaurants serve appetizers?Magnus: I'm pretty sure I do but what say you?A: Just answer.M: Something about stimulating the appetite.A: Exactly!Magnus pauses.M: Are you trying to say you’ll come over if I buy you some appetizers?A: ..........





	happy fools

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/sometimes unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common— Magnus and Alec are madly in love.

'Life

is one fool thing

after another where

as love is

two fool

things

after each

other'.

 _This starts with a phone conversation._  
  
Magnus: Are you coming over tonight?  
  
Alec: I can’t. I’ll only have 2hrs before heading out again.  
  
M: Two hours is a lot of time.  
  
A: Do you know why restaurants serve appetizers?  
  
M: I'm pretty sure I do but what say you?  
  
A: Just answer.  
  
M: Something about stimulating the appetite.  
  
A: Exactly!  
  
Magnus pauses. Scratches his beard.  
  
And then  
  
M: Your point? Are you trying to say you’ll come over if I buy you some appetizers?  
  
A: ... ... ... ...  
  
Author’s note: Magnus really misses Alec.  
  
Three days later;  
  
Alec exits the Institute feeling refreshed while breathing in and out but only to nearly choke in his surprise at seeing Magnus at the door.  
  
“I’ve come to get you”. Magnus says, smiling better than Mona Lisa ever could.

Alec is surprised but it's the magical Magnus so basically anything go so he asks, “Do you want to eat first or wait while I grab some clothes?”  
  
Dangling a duffel bag in the air, “No need”, Magnus says, “I already packed your sleepover bag”.  
  
“You broke into my room... AGAIN?”  
  
“I did”, Magnus shrugs, not the least bit troubled.  
  
But Alec is used to this so he moves on and asks, “And food?”  
  
“I’m okay with eating only carrots so long as I’m with you, Alexander”.  
  
And Alec's lips fold themselves into a smile... but it doesn't take long for him to kill the romance saying, “Well, you can eat your carrots while I get some real food. I'm starving PLUS, I hate carrots”.  
  
And Magnus just sighs, “Take your bag”, he tosses the weight, his face changing into a frown, “Here I am trying to show you how much I love you and yet you—“  
  
But it's then that Alec chuckles, takes his bag and apologetically brushes his lips against Magnus's jaws – a touch that speaks more fondness and understanding than any word ever could and it's then he leans even closer and whispers, “But I love you more”.

"No, you don't".

"Yes, I do".

"No".

"Yes".

"Stop fighting me, Alexander".

"You stop fighting me".

"No".

"Yes".

Really,

Author's note:

Never get involved with two fools in love.

:::

_magnus x alec_

**Author's Note:**

> Quote by Oscar Wilde.


End file.
